


Three's A Charm

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Blood, Blood and Torture, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets taken by Alastair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas was happy when Dean recovered from his sickness. A week had past and things returned to normal...well, mostly. Dean was still asking Cas to forgive him. He just didn't know why Dean couldn't see that he wasn't going to forgive him for it. Even if he says it was an accident.

"Cas, _please_!" Dean said. "I'll do anything if you'd just forgive me. Anything!" Dean knew Cas wouldn't trust him anymore after the accident. Dean just wanted to be forgiven.

"Dean, I've told you to _stop_!" Cas groaned and clutched his black hair in his fists and turned to looked at Dean.

Dean flinched and swallowed. He shook it off and put the normal Dean act on. "Well tough," he glared. "I just want your true, honest to God forgiveness. I'll stop when that happens."

"You're not getting my forgiveness, Dean! Not for that!" Cas clenched his jaw together.

"You know damn well I didn't mean it," Dean growled, squaring his shoulders. "You _know_ it wasn't intentional!"

"It still hurt me! I saw the look in your eyes when you shoved me! It wasn't sorry. It wasn't loving. You looked at me like I was nothing!" Castiel straightened up.

"'scuse me for being pissed off," Dean snapped, hands balled up tight by his sides and tried not to attack again. "Didn't know that was illegal."

Cas glanced down at Dean's hands then looked at him. "So, you're going to hit me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Dean scowled. "'Course I'm not. I'm trying _not to_."

Castiel nodded. "Just go ahead! But it still won't make me forgive you!" He glared at him.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean growled. "I just said I wasn't going to!"

Cas sighed then looked around. "Where's Sam? I haven't seen him since we said that we would meet up."

"How the hell would I know?" Dean asked bitterly.

Castiel shrugged. "I'm just worried, Dean."

"Uh-huh." Dean muttered and sat on the couch.

Castiel sighed. "Aren't you the slight bit worried about your brother?"

Dean looked up. "Yeah." he mumbled and looked back down.

"Dean! Let's forget about what's going on between us for now and focus on Sam!" Cas snapped.

"I'm trying to think of where he is, dammit!" Dean growled, angry green eyes glaring at him.

Cas sat down and put his back to Dean and grumbled.

Dean shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on where his brother could possibly be at.

Cas sighed and tried to think also, but couldn't figure out where he was.

Dean suddenly let out a long, drawn out groan of pain, his pupils shrinking a little.

Cas jumped and looked over at the angel. "Dean?"

Dean pushed his forehead against the arm of the couch. "Alastair..." Dean growled.

"What about Alastair?" Cas tilted his head.

"He has Sam." Dean grunted, struggling to sit up.

Cas rushed up and held Dean up, steadying him. "Do you know where?"

Dean was hesitant before he shakily nodded. "Yeah." he said, gripping Cas's arm tightly.

Castiel looked at Dean, worryingly. "Just take it easy for a second. Then tell me." He nodded.

Dean let out a shaky breath, relaxing his grip on Cas's arm. "He's...he's in a-an old factory on the other side of town." he said and opened his eyes again, his pupils going back to size.

Castiel put his arm around Dean's waist to keep him up. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Dean huffed out.

Castiel let go of him when Dean was back to normal. "Let's go." He was gone in a rough flutter of wings.

Dean could hear his brother screaming in agonizing and excruciating pain. "Sam!" Dean cried out, big brother mode on as he ran to try and find his brother.

Castiel looked at Dean and heard another scream. "Dean, where is it coming from?"

Dean was trying to kick down a steel, metal door, hearing Sam screaming behind it. "Sam!" Dean yelled.

Cas heard more screaming then kicked the door just as Dean did and was able to knock it down.

Dean felt a fiery pit in his stomach when he saw Sam, a bloody mess, strapped to a table.

Cas looked up and looked right into Alastair's cold, evil eyes.

"Well, nice of you to join us. How are you, Dean?" Alastair asked in his raspy snake-like voice.

"Let him go, you bastard." Dean growled, his body going tense when he heard Sam let out a choking sob of pain.

"You seem very _tense_ -" Alastair made another cut in Sam's body. "Dean."

Cas went after the demon, only to be thrown back into a wall and blacked out.

"You piece of shit." Dean snarled and gasped, suddenly getting pinned to the wall with Alastair's demonic powers.

"You know, Dean," Alastair pointed at him with the knife in his hand, "Sammy is weaker than he looks. The first few cuts made him scream like you wouldn't know." He turned back to Sam and trailed the knife's blade down his cheek. "You remember what you did to those souls in Hell. Why don't you watch me do that same to your brother here."

"Get the hell away from him, Alastair!" Dean demanded, trying to lift his arms, but they only slammed back against the wall.

Alastair bent down to Sam. "How do you like the pain, Sam?" He dragged out the words slowly.

Dean grunted, screwing his eyes shut and trying not to have another panic attack for the second time. Calm. Dean had to stay calm.

Alastair glanced up at Dean. "Oh no, Dean!" He moved his hands slightly, making Dean open his eyes. "You're going to watch your little brother be sliced and diced like every soul you took care of!" He raised his voice.

"No." Dean grunted and turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly again, his body visibly tense.

Alastair huffed and turned back to Sam. "Now...answer my question, Sammy-boy. How's the pain?"

"Sam, stay quiet." Dean grunted, trying to lift his arms a little.

Alastair rolled his eyes and silenced Dean by taking his voice away. He made a long cut down Sam's arm and leaned down to him. "Answer the question, Sam."

Sam whimpered, biting his lower lip hard. He hasn't spoken before and he not going to speak now.

Alastair smirked and hummed. "You...You really don't know how to take orders." He make a sound of disapproval. "That just won't do. You see..." He cut Sam down his chest. "I get very _angry_ -" He made another cut, "when people don't follow orders!"

Sam screamed in pain, twisting and pulling at his restraints, tears of pain budding in his eyes.

Cas groaned and shakily tried to stand, but fell, knocking over a tray.

Alastair looked up and over at Castiel then tightened the restraints on Sam. "So, the little angel decided to wake up?" He smirked then moved his hand, pinning Cas to the wall next to Dean. He turned them both on their sides to face each other. "Dean, you seem to have a liking to this pretty little thing."

Cas whimpered and didn't fight it, knowing Alastair was too strong.

"Fuck you." Dean managed to growl out to the demon, hissing in pain when his head hit the wall roughly again.

Alastair sighed then turned back to Sam and made another cut, only deeper this time.

Dean screwed his eyes shut again, at a piercing scream.

Sam shut his eyes tightly and screamed as Alastair cut into him again.

Alastair groaned. "This is so much _fun_!!" He then looked at Dean. "How are you liking this so far, Dean?"

Dean ground his teeth together. Suddenly, a demon knife shot out of nowhere and pierced Alastair in the back, though it didn't really kill him. Just enough to have Dean and Cas dropped.

Alastair hissed then reached his hand around and pulled the knife from his back. "That wasn't very nice."

Cas fell on top of Dean in pain still, from hitting the wall so hard.

Alastair turned back to Sam and cut into him again.

Sam screamed. "Please!" He choked out. "Please stop..." He started begging, only to have been cut into again.

Dean growled, gently rolling Cas off him before throwing the knife at Alastair at full force and twisted the knife until he dropped dead.

Cas groaned and coughed then motioned Dean to go for Sam.

Sam whimpered and trembled in severe pain.

Dean scrambled to his feel and ran to Sam quickly taking the restraints off. "Hey. Sam, Sammy," Dean said. "Sammy, look at me."

Sam shuddered letting out a small cry in pain then his body went completely limp.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, taking the restraints off his brother's ankles. "C'mon, Sam. Stay awake."

Sam only made a soft quiet sound and his head started sliding down to meet his shoulder. He was so weak and he couldn't stay awake or even move the slightest bit on his own.

"Shit," Dean cursed and went to pick his limp brother up. "Ok, Sasquatch." he grunted.

Sam's body leaned against his brothers with his head down.

Castiel managed to stand and stumbled over to Dean. He finally was able to stand up straight and really look at Dean.

Dean grunted as he picked his brother up into his arms. "Motel room." Dean said simply and was gone.

Cas was gone soon after and met Dean at the motel room.

Dean laid Sam on a bed and proceeded to carefully take Sam's shirt off.

"Dean, wait." Cas stopped him then looked through a drawer and found a pair of scissors. "Cut his shirt open. You won't have to move him as much." He nodded and held them out.

Dean nodded. "Thanks." Dean smiled and cut up the middle of his shirt and the sleeves off. "Alright, Sammy," he murmured, carefully sitting Sam up ever so slightly to slide the shirt out from under him. "Work with me here."

Sam's body was still, bloody, and, limp with his eyes starting to roll back into his head.

"Dean." Cas started to panic a little.

Dean tensed and suddenly put his hand on his brother's forehead, sending his Grace into Sam and healing him.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

Cas sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God." Dean said, letting out a laugh of relief.

Sam looked at himself and sat up.

Dean quickly pulled Sam into his arms. "You're alive. You're alive. Good. Good." Dean said.

Sam moved out of Dean's grasp then got up.

Dean looked at Sam and frowned. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. I need a shower." He laughed a bit.

"Right. Right. Yeah," Dean said and sat on the bed. "I knew that."

Sam nodded then went to the bathroom.

Cas sat next to Dean and looked at him.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, eyes shut tightly.

Cas cautiously put his arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean leaned against Cas and let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled quietly.

Castiel lifted Dean's head up to look at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"For getting you hurt today and hurting you the other day," Dean shook his head. "I mess everything up." he frowned.

Cas frowned and leaned over then pressed his lips against Dean's. "It's okay, Dean." He leaned his forehead against his.

Dean opened his eyes, bright emerald looking into icy blue. "But you'll never forgive me. Ever," he mumbled. "How is any of this ok?"

Cas shook his head. "Dean, you risked your life to save your brother's and mine. You have my forgiveness."

"For _that_ , yes." Dean said and looked down.

"For everything, Dean." Cas lifted his head again.

"Not for me pushing you." Dean said quietly.

"For that, too." Cas nodded.

"Really?" Dean blinked. "What made you change your mind?"

"I just did." Cas shrugged.

"So...you don't hate me anymore?" Dean asked.

"I never hated you. I can't ever hate you."

"Promise?" he asked, nuzzling Cas's neck.

"I promise." Cas looked at him then kissed him gently on the lips.


End file.
